Devoted to You
by Kiva Ando
Summary: An extreamly short fic about Kaoru. Going crazy. Thats all I'm ganna say. Enjoy and no flames if your a Kaoru or Die fan. Enjoy Dir en grey fans!


**Twisted Mind**

**_Gorgeous. Perfect. Irresistible. Just a few of the words to describe the wonderful person you...were. That smiling face, I can almost see it, those eyes reflecting the happiness that used to be all around you. Hair, a mess of lobster red; almost like a cotton ball. Daisuke...come back to me. Your warmth, that you once had is replaced with my iciness. What ever happened to the sun? Did it leave, did it come crashing down, along with your body; at my feet? I remember just as clear as day. Your blood matting your hair, turning it a deeper crimson shade. You reached up, begging for help. I remember a laugh from somewhere. Was it me? My hands were stained the same shade of red. What's going on? You held your neck, the sticky, gorgeous, ruby liquid seeping out between your fingers. The main vein spilling its contents onto the floor. Hit it right on the mark. You finally stopped moving; and the show ends. Everything is black. Why can't I remember what happened after that? Someone screamed...and that was all. Now, surrounded by blinding white and cold, all I hear is your voice. Calling me by the nickname you gave me, 'Kao-Kao.'_**

Kaoru blinked and looked away from the ceiling. The door across from the bed he was strapped to clicked as the lock was unlocked, and with a loud creak it was pushed open. A male nurse and doctor walked over to Kaoru's bed, the nurse armed with a syringe; the doctor with a clipboard. "Niikura, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked, clicking his pen to write any response down.

**_I can see your face before me, just like your here. Everyone I see, reminds me of you. Daisuke...why did you leave me!_**

He grunted in response and looked at the male nurse; instantly his eyes lit up and he lunged forward. "Daisuke, you came back for me; I knew you wouldn't leave me!" He cried out in joy and just as he got near the nurse he was pinned down by the two bulky men. "Must we go through this every time Niikura.." The doctor started as the male nurse prepared the syringe. "You killed Ando, Daisuke...many years ago..."

Kaoru was hysterical, shouting at the male nurse, about missing him so much and waiting for him. "I knew you wouldn't leave...m-mmm" Kaoru closed his eyes and trailed off as the syringe's contents was released into his arm.

_**Daisuke...Die...why must you always tease me. Where are you Die? That night, after the concert. I know you remember! It was the Macabre tour...we all went out drinking. It was a blast right? Everyone was so happy. Your beauty and ability to light up a room with laughter shining more brilliantly then ever. **_

_**It disgusts me, how perfect and wonderful you are. And how much I can't have you. You remember, right Die; Shinya was a little sick from drinking so much and was resting his head on your lap. Oh how I wanted to take Shinya's place. You were always to friendly for my liking Die. Remember, I cornered you in the bathroom. Where did that razor come from? Why is it in my hands? Die...what's happening? Your blood covered the floor quickly. What a wonderful color, ne? Kyo would have loved it. It tasted sweet and coppery. I stroked your cheek, soothing you in the last moments of your pitiful and perfect life. Suddenly you became cold in my hands. Die...open your eyes. Please, Die...honey...A shriek from just inside the bathroom stirred me from my darkness, just enough to see who the owner was. It was Totchi. **_

**"Case 4570021, Kaoru Niikura charged with murder of the first degree; sentenced to life in the insane asylum."**

**_That was it Die...my sentence. Will you come and visit?_ **

Numbly sitting up Kaoru opened his eyes. His straight jacket was on again and he glared down at it. He looked around the white room and stared at the camera in the corner. Always watching. He jumped when he noticed someone else in the room. A mass of red hair, and dark brown eyes. "Morning sleepy..." It was a male voice, that struck Kaoru's ears as familiar. He stayed quiet trying to figure out through the shadows who this man was. "Forgot me already...Kao-Kao" The man said, sounding amused. Kaoru's eyes widened and he jumped slightly. "Die!"

"Hai, Kao-Kao...I'm baack..."

Kaoru blinked one short time and the man before him was gone yet again.

_**Must you always tease me Die? Why don't you ever stay...**_


End file.
